


Dear Reader, It’s Me

by fangirl1005



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort, Coming Out, Eliott is a cutie, Eliott is in the closet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Simon AU, Lucas is a cutie, Lucas is in the closet, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Lucas Lallemant was gay. And he ran a famous blog that was all about being gay. There was only one problem. He was still in the closet. When @bluehedgehog meets the mysterious @chelouraccoon online, he immediately falls head over heels. Lucas heads on a journey of self discovery as he tries to uncover who the stranger is, but sometimes the reason people remain anonymous is because they don’t want to be found.Or, the Love, Simon AU that nobody asked for but I wrote anyway





	Dear Reader, It’s Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the preview to my new fic coming soon! Please let me know how you feel about this! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the preview to my new fic coming soon! Please let me know how you feel about this! :)

Lucas Lallemant was gay. And he ran a famous blog that was all about being gay. There was only one problem. He was still in the closet. When @bluehedgehog meets the mysterious @chelouraccoon online, he immediately falls head over heels. Lucas heads on a journey of self discovery as he tries to uncover who the stranger is, but sometimes the reason people remain anonymous is because they don’t want to be found.

Or the Love, Simon AU that nobody asked for but I wrote anyway


End file.
